Desde que te viRobsten
by Cacapivara
Summary: E se depois de toda a loucura da saga crepúsculo terminasse, os jovens atores Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart resolvessem se casar?  Como seria a vida de casados, entre brigas, provocações, saudades, paixão, amor e claro, muito humor?
1. I

**Desde que te vi-Robsten**

"Seus lábios tocaram os meus, e senti meu corpo desfalecer, eu esqueci tudo e todos e mundo se transformaram em mim e nele. Meu corpo parecia elétrico, e cada célula minha um fio desencapado. Nem um homem me fazia me sentir assim tão entregue, tão completa, tão amada..."

**I**

**Prólogo**

Aquele momento parecia tão perfeito que não existia duvidas em minha mente, eu o amo, e tenho certeza que nasci para fazê-lo feliz. Eu sei que o futuro colocaria obstáculos em meu caminho mais nada disso importa porque o amor é maior que tudo.

"Seus lábios tocaram os meus, e senti meu corpo desfalecer, eu esqueci tudo e todos e mundo se transformaram em mim e nele. Meu corpo parecia elétrico, e cada célula minha um fio desencapado. Nem um homem me fazia me sentir assim tão entregue, tão completa, tão amada..."

**Dedicatória**

A Patrícia- minha _Best friend_ e quase irmã- que me atura sempre e confia sempre em mim, para tudo.


	2. II

**II**

Esse momento parecia surreal, chega um momento em sua vida que você acredita está vivendo um sonho, o melhor de todos. É assim que me sinto, como se fosse acordar e tudo isso que estou vivendo fosse sumir como areia no vento. Eu nunca fui o tipo de mulher que vivia de sonhos e grandes planos para o futuro, eu gostava de fatos e certezas, mas nunca é tarde para mudar, e isso aconteceu, eu mudei.

Quem poderia imaginar que eu, Kristen Stewart, estaria me casando?Nunca. Eu jamais poderia imaginar que encontraria um homem que me faria subir no altar, mas esse homem apareceu na minha vida, Robert Pattinson. Eu fui muito relutante com o fato de me casar, o nosso relacionamento já era tão certo, tão verdadeiro e concreto, assim como o meu amor por ele, para que me casar?Mas depois me lembrei, que por mais que eu quisesse o mundo não era apenas nós dois, que nossa família merecia o direito de ver se tornar oficial.

A nossa cerimônia era simples, apenas amigos mais íntimos e a família, não queríamos um mundo de gente, já basta o fato de nossa vida ser pública. Queríamos que fosse oficial, somente isso.

- Sim. - eu disse, ao juiz, com a voz fraca por causa do choro que se aproximava.

Eu posso ser madura e até mesmo rebelde, mas eu sou mulher, reagida a hormônios. Eu venho sonhando com esse fato há quase dois anos quando Rob me pediu em casamento. Estamos no nosso apartamento, a sensação de estar num lugar só nosso, era sensacional. Era como se estivéssemos em um mundo particular, onde tudo que importava era eu e ele.

Ficávamos aqui sempre que não estávamos trabalhando, o que era quase nunca, já que sempre tínhamos algo pra fazer, um filme, participação em um seriado, ensaio fotográfico, e as entrevistas. Estávamos organizando as coisas, nossa casa nunca era arrumada, caixas e mais caixas empilhadas nas paredes, quando se viaja muito, o nosso caso, suas coisas ficam sempre em malas.

[flashback on]

_- Vamos parar um pouquinho?- Rob pediu, quase implorou, éramos dois preguiçosos. _

_- Vamos, seu preguiçoso. - eu me levantei do chão, onde eu abria algumas caixas. _

_- Eu não sou preguiçoso. - ele disse, de uma forma que me lembrava criança pequena fazendo birra. _

_- Eu não acredito, não estamos nem a meia hora arrumando, e o senhor já está cansado. - o acusei. _

_- Eu vou te mostrar se sou preguiçoso. - ele disse aquilo, e eu sabia que boa coisa ele não ia fazer._

_Ele me pegou no colo e me jogou na cama, ele subiu de uma forma que me parecia tão...felina, como se fosse me devorar. Sua boca tomou a minha de maneira voraz, e ele poderia ser processado: tentativa de homicídio. Meu coração batia de maneira descompassada, enquanto minha respiração se tornava extremamente rápida, nossos lábios se movendo em sincronia perfeita, sua língua explorando minha boca como se fosse a primeira vez. Seus lábios desceram de encontro ao meu pescoço, me fazendo aquecer por dentro, foi descendo em direção aos ombros descobertos pela camiseta de alcinha. Eu sabia onde isso ia dar. _

_- Pra quem estava cansado, está com bastante energia. - eu disse, tentando controlar a minha respiração. _

_- Eu guardo minhas energias para as coisas mais necessárias, querida. - ele sussurrou em minha pele de uma forma tão sexy, que meu deus um dia eu juro que morro! _

_- Eu sinto muito, mais eu tenho que terminar de arrumar as nossas coisas, você só poderá gastar essas energias mais tarde. –eu sai debaixo dele. _

_- Tudo bem. - ele disse irritado, e eu ri internamente.- Eu vou buscar umas cervejas para gente._

_Ele voltou com dois copos, cheios daquela bebida gelada, e me entregou um copo. _

_- Ao que vamos brindar? _

_- Ao futuro. _

_- Ao futuro. - eu repeti, e brindamos._

_Eu tomei um gole, e senti aquela bebida gelada descendo pela minha garganta. Eu fiquei olhando o copo, e pensando na vida, quando vejo algo no fundo do copo, eu olhei desconfiada para o Rob, mas ele me olhava de forma indecifrável. Eu não acreditei quando vi o que era, um anel, de prata e solitário, e discreto. Era perfeito. _

_- O que significa isso, Robert Thomas Pattinson?- eu perguntei, segurando o pequeno anel entre o polegar e o indicador. _

_- Isso significa. - ele fez uma pausa, colocou o copo na escrivaninha e pegou o anel em minha mão._

_- Que você é a mulher da minha vida, e é com você que quero viver para -se comigo?- ele perguntou, pegando minha mão direita. _

_- Sim, mil vezes sim- eu respondi, sem ao menos pensar duas vezes. _

_Aquele poderia não ser o momento mais romântico do mundo, mais foi tão lindo, tão original, tão completamente nosso. De alguma forma eu tenho a certeza que jamais esquecerei esse dia, o dia em que escolhi para ser sua mulher, esposa e mãe dos seus ele para ser meu companheiro eterno. _

_[flashback off]_

- Sim. - ele respondeu de uma forma tão convicta, tão certa.

Uma lágrima caiu de meus olhos, ele secou com a ponta dos dedos, acariciando meu rosto. Assinamos os papéis, trocamos as alianças e fizemos nossos votos e o juiz nos declarou marido e mulher. Ele segurou meu rosto, em suas mãos, e nos olhamos, um olhar com tantos significados,amor, carinho, respeito, admiração e a felicidade que brilhava em nossos olhos como sol. Seus lábios tocaram o meus, e um frenesi começou dentro de mim.E eu me permiti por um momento esquecer aonde estava. Seus lábios eram tão macios e quentes, seu gosto era tão...dele, algo que nenhum homem conseguia ter pude escutar aplausos, e nos separamos. Nikki- minha melhor amiga e incentivadora desse amor- veio me abraçar, chorando igual a uma descontrolada.

-Amiga, eu estou tão feliz por você. - ela disse, num tom quase inaudível.

- Obrigada. - eu tinha que me controlar, para não chorar junto com ela.

E foi assim a nossa festa de casamento. Não queríamos algo imenso, um jantar, um bom barman e uma boa pista de dança. E chegou o momento da primeira dança, e eu agradeci mentalmente por ter boa coordenação.

- Você está linda. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto balançávamos no ritmo da musica.

Minha roupa era simples, sem calda, sem véu. Era de um tom creme, que valorizava minhas curvas, e me deixa linda sem parecer velha, ou muito clichê.

-Obrigada, você também está lindo. - lindo era pouco para como ele estava. Um terno bem cortado, seu cabelo desgrenhado e aquele perfume dele, capaz de abalar meus sentidos.

- Mas sabe de uma coisa. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido novamente, e eu soltei um voz era aquela, meu deus, parecia um continuou:

- Eu prefiro mil vezes você na nossa cama, sem esse vestido cobrindo as melhores partes do seu corpo.

Eu ri, nem no dia do casamento perdíamos essa mania, adorávamos provocar um ao outro, isso fazia com que a nossa relação fosse sempre quente, e não caísse na rotina e no cansaço.

- Eu também prefiro você sem roupa. - ele me segurou pela cintura, e me deu um beijo ardente, e eu me senti queimando por dentro.

Vários flashes, e pedi, que pelo amor de Deus, nenhuma daquelas fotos fossem parar na internet. Cortamos o bolo e partimos em lua- de- mel, graças aos céus. Passaríamos a noite aqui em LA, amanhã iríamos para New York ,passaríamos uma semana lá e depois um mês na Europa. Definitivamente, eu estou num sonho, o melhor dos sonhos.


End file.
